Alexandra jackson and the rise of kronos
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: percy and annabeths 15 year old daughter alex knows nothing about the world of the gods until her and her two best friends are sucked into the adventure of trying to stop kronos returning again


Chapter one

I was stood at the top of the empire state building. Looking over the edge,i saw aman stood next to me.

He was tall steadily built,

salt and pepper hair and a beard his eyes where sky grey.

He wore a pinstriped suit and rain coat slung over his shoulders.

Suddenly a white flash of light mometarily blinds me.

When it dimmed two people stood where it had been, one of the two people was a tall man wearing shorts and a fishing shirt,

he had the same salt and pepper hair as the other man,but his sea green eyes had a familiar kind light in them.

The other person was a tall woman,she too was tall ,she had long luxurious black hair and rather pale skin.

Her eyes where stormy grey which also looked familiar

she wore jeans and a denim shirt.

"athena,posiedon glad for you to join me"

the bearded man said

"zeus"

the two replied

zeus looks out at the sky which was rolling with thunder

"what do you see"

he asked

athena studied the sky

"thunder clouds"

she replied

zeus looks back at them

"but no lightning"

he said stiffly

the other twos eyes widen in shock

"stolen"

zeus said dryly

"and you think we did it" posiedon roared "you blamed me last time and look how that turned out"

zeus says nothing

"father we are forbidden from stealing each others powers"

athena piped in

"our children and grand children arn't"

zeus says putting emphasis on grand children

"your blaming alex she doesnt even know of our world"

athena and posiedon growl in anger

"if it is her I shall throw her into tartarus"

zeus replied calmly straighting his suit

both posiedon and athena made aggressive movements to zeus

but posiedon got there first grabbing zeus by the collar

"you lay a hand on alex and you will have the fight of you life"

both poisiedon and athena growl at him

zeus threw posiedon off

"she has till the summer solstice to return the bolt tome or there will be war kronos is rising and what chance do we have with out my bolt"

he growled at them before a flash of white light blinds me

-PAGE BEAK-

"ALEX"

my mom yelled from downstairs

I woke up shocked and fall out of bed

I get up groaning

"yes mother"

I yell back

"get up time for school"

she yelled

I groan again, I hate school

wait maybe I should introduce myself im Alexandra jackson but everyone callls me alex

I have ADHD and dyslexia

im 15 years old and I attend goode high school, I live in new york with my mom dad and little bother

I love music and I secretly sing in my room but Im not very good.

There introductions done on with the story

I walked to my huge closet and pick out my favorite black skinny jeans.

My navy hollister t-shirt

my normal combat boots and leather jacket

yes im goth deal with it

I dress and look in the mirror

im pretty tall for my age I guess,

I have a silm fit physic cause im captain of the swim team and captain of the track and field team

I have my fathers raven black hair which is its normal untameable mess of curls which I inherated from my mother .

I have sea green eyes rimmed with stormy grey a mix of my parents eyes

I have these freckles on my nose and cheek bones and no I have no idea who gave me them ,

I also have tanned skin like both my parents

I run a comb through my hair and sigh because I know I have lost yet another battle against my stubborn curls

I walk out my room and race down the stais

we live in a big house cause my parents are quite rich, my mom is the founder of CHASE ARCHITECTURE .CO that is like a billion dollar company

my dad is a marine biologest. So he gets a fair share of pay too

I run down stairs to the kitchen

im hit with the smell of my favorite blue pancakes man I love pancakes you may ask about the blue but just dont its a old family joke

I see my mother at the stove cooking them

my dad at the table with my little brother peter

my mom is annabeth chase

a tall woman of 35 with long curly golden blonde hair thats where I got my own curls from

she has the most starteling grey eyes that scare me no end into doing my homework seriously people those grey eyes could kill.

Some times people say im like my mother well minus the hair and eyes but the real thing is my mother is seriously beautiful and mature as if I could be like that.

My dad is percy jackson

hes 35 like my mom

hes a tall well built man with raven black hair like me its untameable

he has sea geen yes like me but again I have stromy grey in mine,

my dad sometimes jokes that my moms genes are too stubborn and my eyes had to have some of her grey in them.

My little brother peter jackson is only 7 hes just like my dad but he has my moms blonde hair and stormy grey eyes no gree in them just grey.

I grab a pancake

"gotta go gonna be late"

I say and kiss m,y mother on the cheek, my dad kissed my forehead and peter gave me a big hug

I run to the front door slinging my backpack over my shoulder

I grab my skateboard

its a normal skate board only it has my symbol on it a owl clutching a trident in its talons

putting my helmet on I hop on my board and fly down our drive and zoom down our street

listening to one direction as I go...what goths like 1D too .


End file.
